


Warmth

by DaltonG



Series: Ficlet Imbroglio [8]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Faint hint of Martin/Douglas, Fandot Creativity, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4683068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaltonG/pseuds/DaltonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt "Sparks Fly". MJN comes to SFO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth

“Look at all these people. Why are all these people out after…” Martin consulted his watch. “...ten at night?”

 

“Try eleven-thirty, Martin. You really do need to get a watch that tells something close to the proper time. Imagine if you worked on a railway.”

 

“Oh, that’d be brilliant! Riding trains all day...eating ice cream…”

 

The three male employees of MJN Air were strolling along the broad sidewalk at Ocean Beach, having landed in San Francisco an hour earlier and needing to stretch their legs.

 

“Why would you be eating ice cream on the train, Arthur?” Martin tugged his sleeve over the watch.

 

“Because that’s what you do on trains! One time Mum took me on a trip on a train and I ate ever so much ice cream. The porter just kept bringing it and bringing it!”

 

“And how old were you then? 28?” asked Douglas.

 

“No, I was 12! She and Dad had just...well...anyway, she said we were going to go on a trip to the seaside, and when we got to the dining car, there weren’t any tables, and she had a word with the manager, and then we got a table and they gave me as much ice cream as I could eat! And I can eat a _lot_ of ice cream!”

 

“I can imagine,” said Martin faintly.

 

“Oh look! Bonfires!”

 

“Yes, indeed, that is what those piles of wood and flame are called. Are they brilliant?”

 

Martin nudged Douglas with an elbow. Now was not the time. Douglas tipped his head ever-so-slightly in remorse.

 

“They are brilliant! Can we go sit by one, can we, chaps?”

 

“I can’t imagine the people would--”

 

“Yes, Douglas, I think we _can_ go sit by one.” Martin grabbed Douglas’ hand and pulled him towards a nearby set of concrete steps that led down to the beach. Douglas’ slight gasp at the feel of Martin’s warm hand on his was lost in the ever-present beach wind.

 

“Hooray!” Arthur tore across the sand, heedless of damage to his dress shoes. Martin and Douglas carefully removed their shoes, tucked their socks inside, and followed more slowly.

 

When they caught up to the bonfire Arthur had picked, they found a group of people in t-shirts and sweaters; one had a guitar and was strumming idly. Meat and veg were grilling nearby on a tiny charcoal contraption, and several coolers perched nearby.

 

“Martin, Douglas, meet Sunshine, Brandon, Jerry…”

 

Arthur had already made friends with the whole group and went on to introduce everyone. Cold bottles of locally brewed beer were passed to the newcomers. Arthur already had a huge bottle of soda in hand and had drunk a third.

 

No one said a thing about the three of them being in their official uniforms. Arthur plopped down on the sand between two of his new friends.

 

“Anyone know this one? Feel free to join in,” said the young bearded man with the guitar.

 

_They asked me how I knew…_

 

Douglas joined in enthusiastically, and even Martin and Arthur could sing the chorus:

 

_When your heart’s on fire_

_You must realize, smoke gets in your eyes_

  
The bonfire crackled in a comforting way. The waves of the ocean were audible over the wind and the song. Arthur tipped his head back and looked at his two best friends and smiled the biggest smile in San Francisco that night.


End file.
